Everything's Meant to be Broken
by lexbria
Summary: I think God makes more than one soulmate for every person, and the one you live your life with is just the one you met first. Yeah well, I have a problem. I met both of mine at once. Shelley/OC/Sabin AU
1. Chapter 1

About a month ago, my dad and I moved back to the "wonderful" city of Detroit, MI. I still want to kill him. He had moved me from Miami to Michigan. Now don't get me wrong, I don't like Miami much, either, but at least it was near a beach. Detroit was so closed in, and I'm pretty sure you can't surf on the lakes.

I finally drug my lazy ass out of the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. My dad had already left for work. He's in business, so he was always gone. Not that it mattered much. I usually kept to myself anyway. I sighed and went back up to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and let it run for a few seconds so the heat would steam up the room. I stripped down and climbed in, lathering my whole body up with suds and water. When my fifteen minute shower was over, I climbed out and wiped fog off the bathroom mirror, a large towel wrapped around my body.

I starred at myself in the mirror. My black hair hung limply down my back, the red highlights falling around my tawny brown skin. I was average, to say the least. Unlike my relatives before me, I was not packing it. Good thing I was into rock, because with my looks, I wouldn't be getting into any rap videos. I remember times when we were in elementary school and they would hire some depressed drunk to say "Everyone is special in their own way!" while wearing a purple dinosaur suit. What a joke.

I walked back into my room, closing the door and drying my still damp hair. I threw on a clean bra and searched for a pair of panties. I settled on a pair of boy briefs my sister had sent me from New York City.

I went over to my closet. I picked up a clean t-shirt and a pair of clean destroyed denim jeans. It's really funny, because I didn't buy them destroyed. I slipped on and buckled up my favorite pair of combat boots, grabbed my notebook, and ran out the door.

The walk to school was bleary and drab. It was definitely going to rain before the end of the day. I hurried along. School started in ten minutes and it was a fifteen minute walk. No one wants to be late for their first day of school.

Alex's POV

Fourth period English is a pointless class. I've lived in the fucking United States all my life. I don't need no fucking English class. If Tomko and I hadn't messed around, we wouldn't be repeating English from last year. Mr. Bonds seemed to be trying to drag it out extra long today, getting as many useless facts about plural possessives into the lesson as possible.

I looked around to see what people were doing. The preppy girls were doing the same thing: texting, passing notes, or talking. The stoners were sleeping off last night's hit, or eating off this morning's. Tomko, trying not to doze off to sleep, was looking at something ahead of him.

I redirected my eyes to the sketchbook of the girl sitting a desk up on the row between us. She was drawing vigorously, probably trying to get the perfect shade of black. I studied her as she added part after part to the unfinished picture she was trying to get out.

The bell rang and the girl stood. While she packed her notebook full of handouts and loose papers, I grabbed her sketchbook.

"What the hell?" she asked, turning to me. I hadn't recognized her at first, but I was shocked when Harleen Smith glared at me from underneath her bangs.

"Well, if it isn't little Harley?" I said. She grabbed at the book, but I held it out of her reach. "Where you been these past few years?"

"Give it here Alex," she said, snatching at it again. I grinned and walked off, tossing it to Tomko. Bonds had gone to smoke another cigarette by now, so we were safe.

"Actually, I think me and my friend might want to check it out," I said as he threw it back at me. I sat on the desk and held it above her head. She leaned across me (as if she had a chance) to snatch it away.

"I think she's willing to do anything do get that book back," Tomko said, sitting next to me. The warning bell rang. We ran off towards lunch, her book still in tow.

"I'll give this back to you later!" I called. We walked off to the lunch room, taking the long route by the girl's locker room. We met up with the rest of the crew. AJ and Chris were sitting at our usual table near the back of the lunch room. They were having a heated debate about something or other when we sat down.

"All I'm saying is she's probably a thespian, so we have to be ready to accept the fact that she's fake," Chris said.

"What does her liking girls have to do with her being fake?" AJ asked, astonishment on his face.

"No, _thespian_, AJ. Not lesbian."

"Oh. Well, what's a thespian?"

"What are you pussies talking about now?" Tomko asked.

"This one chick in my art class," AJ said. "She's sitting right there."

We all turned in the direction AJ's hand went and starred at Harley. She was reading a scary looking book while twirling a plastic fork through her spaghetti. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Oh, it's Alex's girlfriend," Tomko said, smirking. I glared at him.

"What?" Chris asked, half laughing. "You hitting that, Alex?"

"No," I said frowning up at them. "I knew her a while back. She used to be my neighbor until she moved away. I haven't talked to her since."

"Yeah, until this morning when she was practically straddling you to get that sketchbook back," Tomko said with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"What's in it?"AJ asked snatching it from me. He opened it up and flipped through the pages.

I looked ahead, watching him. As much as it pains me to admit it, there were some good drawings in there. There was one of a girl, she had tan skin, but it was a pale tan, like she was naturally tan, but didn't go out in the sun. She wore a long, gothic black dress with a red in it. She was walking through a forest that looked like it has frosted slightly.

He flipped some more and stopped at one. It was a face, mostly monochromatically gray, that looked like it was rotting. The eyes were sunken back, but open with no pupils, just the whites, yet you could still tell it was looking towards the sky. The lips were parted, but had string on them, like they were sewn together. The faces left hand was up next to it, holding a rotting dead rose. There were tears, I think. They were green, like it had been crying so long that mold appeared. At the bottom, it read in large gothic print [Sorrow in my Soul].

"Wow," Tomko said. That was all he could say. The rest of us sat silently, staring at the image. It was so good, but so...dark. The bell rang and we jumped. There had been an unsettling silence over us. We quietly grabbed our stuff and went to class.

Harley's POV

Just as I had predicted, it had started raining. My hair was matted to my face in a matter of seconds after I walked out of the school, and I still had another nineteen minutes until I could get home. I trudged down the road, steadily pushing my rain soaked hair out of my face.

A huge truck rushed by and splashed water on me. Not a tsunami or anything, but enough to soak into my boots. As if this day couldn't get any better. The car stopped and backed up. I kept walking. It crawled next to me and the window let down.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," the voice said from the inside. I nodded and kept walking, not looking over.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" it asked again.

"Sorry, but I don't take rides from strangers," I said, still not looking up.

"Well, you know Alex," the voice said. I stopped and narrowed my eyes, then whipped my head in the direction of the car. Alex was in the passenger's seat, and one of his friends was driving. I shook my wet hair out of my face and started walking again.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle myself."

"Come on," he pressed. "You can't stay out here in the rain. You'll get pneumonia."

"I'd rather take my chances," I said bitterly.

"Please, get in. It's the least I can do. And Alex needs to give you back your book."

I stopped and looked at them.

"Fine," I sighed. He unlocked the door and I crawled into the back seat. There were already two other guys crammed into the back seat, so I sat where I could fit. There was one guy with brunette hair and light blue eyes. He had a stupid grin on his face with red and black braces, just like mine.

The other one had a shaved head and a beard. Not too much, but it was coming. He needed to shave his face.

And one had shaggy brown hair.

He was driving. When he looked back at me I almost creamed my pants. He had steel blue eyes, so soft and sweet that I almost couldn't look away. I finally managed too and shuddered slightly.

"You cold?" he asked as he turned up the heat.

"I'm fine," I said. "Thanks for the ride." I looked ahead at Alex. "Can I have my book back?"

He tossed it back to me without saying a word or turning around. We rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave Harley?" Alex asked angrily, turning to face me. His shaggy black hair hung in his face, one platinum blonde streak sticking out. Weird, just like I remembered him.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Alex," I said looking at my feet, trying to keep my composure. I knew he would be mad at me for this. I had thought about it every since I got back. I had just hopped he wouldn't notice or remember me.

"You could have at least told me. I mean, one day we're hanging out in my back yard, the next you're MIA. I mean, you had to know."

"I didn't," I said, looking up at him. "My mom came to me in the middle of the night and we left. I didn't have a choice! I was only six!" I repeated.

Alex frowned. He looked at me a long time...like he was trying to bear into my soul. He knew how much I hated that.

"Wow," the brunette boy sitting next to me said. He had a thick country accent. "That's really cool."

"Huh?" I asked, turning to him.

"Your eyes," he said, pointing up at me. "They went from light hazel to pure black in like, half a second. That's amazing."

"Oh," I said. Alex smirked and turned away from me. He loves pissing me off. "Yeah, that happens when I get mad." I had this guy in a few classes. I'd remembered him.

"Don't you have Reveille for math?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fifth period, right after lunch. You're in that class?"

I nodded.

"That's weird," he said. "You think I'd remember you."

"I'm really quiet," I said, shrugging.

Alex laughed.

"What?" I asked, bitterly.

"People who don't know you think you're quiet. But the people who do wish you were."

I flipped him off and rolled my eyes. I guess he saw it in the mirror because he turned around again.

"You know, every since I met you I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Wow Alex. That was hilarious. Got anymore?" I asked sarcastically. The brunette boy laughed.

"I like it," he said. "I'm AJ, and this is Travis, or Tomko, as we call him. And that up there is Chris, and you know Alex."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "It's really nice to meet you." I told the boy driving, Chris, which road to turn on to get to my house. We pulled up seconds later.

"Thanks again for the ride," I said climbing out of the car. I was walking up to the house when I heard someone running behind me. It was Alex.

"What is it?" I asked, sighing.

"I need to ask you something," he said. Chris honked the horn.

"Your friends are going to leave you," I said, pointing towards the car.

"They can wait," he said pushing his hair out of his face. "This is important."

"Well, what is it?"

"Is everything okay here?"

I frowned. "Explain."

"You know what I mean," he said. "Is your mom...okay?"

"Oh," I said. "She's doing well. She doesn't live with us anymore. She stayed back in Miami."

"So that's where you went," he mumbled. "Okay, but just so you know, if anything happens, I'm getting you out."

"Oh, so you're like my knight in shining armor?" I asked, grinning.

"How about knight in a black hoodie?" he said, grinning back at me. I nodded.

"That'll work." He pulled me into a hug.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye Alex," I said, turning to go into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Love is blind. Friendship tries not to notice." ~ Anonymous_

The next day went smoothly, even through fourth period English. Alex and his friend weren't there. I shrugged it off and finished the class.

At lunch, I was quietly sitting at my table, reading Stephen King's Pet Semetary when I heard a loud burp from in front of me. I snapped my head up, startled, and found myself looking into AJ's eyes.

"Hey Harley," he said, smiling.

"Um, hey. What's up AJ?" I asked, staring at him and his friend.

"Not much. This is my friend Christian. He's awesome!" he said, pointing to the blonde haired boy sitting next to him. The boy smiled up at me.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "I don't remember seeing you last night."

"We picked him up after we dropped you off," AJ answered for him. "He's moving in with either me or Chris."

After seeing the confused look on my face, he quickly answered "Chris was driving." I nodded.

"And what's he like?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side. I had a bad habit of doing that when I asked questions.

"Chris? He's the super serious and smart best friend," Christian answered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"_And totally gorgeous,"_ I thought to myself.

"And Alex is the goofy juvenile delinquent best friend," Christian said, rolling his eyes.

"Juvenile delinquent?" I asked, my eyes growing big with wonder.

"Uh...yeah. You...didn't know?"

I shook my head. "We didn't really keep in touch after I left," I said.

"Well, he got into some trouble last year, but you'll have to ask him. He doesn't really like us to talk about it." I nodded again.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"We wanted to come hang with you," AJ said through a mouth full of pizza.

"Charmed," I said, frowning slightly. Christian laughed. I grinned back.

"So where are your other...friends? Don't they usually eat lunch with you?"

"Yeah. But they're suspended for three days. They should be back on Friday. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said, not wanting to seem suspicious. When the bell rang, Christian went his own way and AJ and I walked to our next class together.

After that day, the guys and I started hanging out more and more. We were all getting pretty close. I felt comfortable talking to them about pretty much anything, although most of our conversations revolved around school stuff.

I did feel a little sketchy, though, being the only girl they hung with. I'd always been shy around guys, but it was different with these guys. I felt totally chill around them, despite the dirty glances from other girls.

I was a little worried when Friday rolled around. I mean, sure I'd gotten used to hanging with the other guys, but I'd never really truly met Chris or Travis, and thinking of facing Alex again sent shivers straight down my spine.

I got up that morning, after I took a shower and everything. I put on an industrialized halter top and a pair of black cargo pants with a red stripe running down the pants legs. I slipped into my favorite DC shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I went ahead and put on a black and red hoodie and ran out the door. I didn't have on much makeup; just some black eyeliner and mascara.

When I got to fourth period, though, I didn't see any of them. I shrugged it off and went through as usual, listening to Mr. Bond's monotone voice, trying not to fall asleep.

Christian and I walked to lunch together. Our classrooms were right next to each others, so we walked together every day. He loved to drape his arm across my shoulder and tell everyone that we were dating. I made sure they knew it wasn't true.

"So, what, Alex and you used to be best friends when you were kids?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, sighing. "We were like brother and sister. We fought all the time, but couldn't be separated."

Christian laughed as we walked into the lunch room.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, sitting down. I pushed my lunch to the center of the table and watch the guys fight over my burger and fries while I sipped my iced tea.

"Hey Harley," AJ asked. "Why don't you ever eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I said, shrugging. "So, where is everybody?"

"Tomko, Chris, and Alex are standing in line for killer Rob Zombie tickets," Christian answered.

"Oh kick ass. I love Rob Zombie."

"Really?" AJ asked. I nodded. "Well then I'll tell them to get you a ticket."

"Oh, no that's okay. I really don't have the money," I said.

"It's okay. You can borrow it from all of us," he said, texting out a message on his phone.

"Yeah. You can pay us back with...favors," Christian said tapping the tips of his fingers together in a sad attempt at the evil villain look. I quickly became self conscious and zipped my jacket up further.

"I'm liking the dirty mind," I said.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, finally, we have someone attractive enough to share ours with," he smiled. We all laughed as the lunch bell rang.

I stood up and dropped my tray in the trash and waved bye to Christian. AJ followed me. We had the next class together. We talked about bands we liked on the way to class. He was a little surprised that a black chick ("No offense," he had said) was into bands like Black Sabbath and The Clash.

When we got to Reveille's, we sat next to each other. Mr. R. came in and quickly quieted everyone down, threatening us with a week's worth detention if we didn't.

I started taking notes. AJ threw a paper onto my notebook and I opened it under my desk. It said "_We'll be around at 6:30 to pick you up and hang before the concert_." I looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3

_The road goes on forever, but the party never ends._

As soon as I got home that day (at 5:30; the art teacher, Mr. Freeman, wanted to talk to me about entering a contest later in the year), I rushed myself into the shower. Seeing as it was Friday night, I wouldn't see my dad again until at least Tuesday.

I hopped out of the shower and ran back to my room. I picked out a pair of lacy black boy shorts and a matching bra, but decided against the bra and put on the halter top from today, without the hoodie. I was fishing through my stuff, trying to find something else to wear when I heard a knock at the door.

Without thinking, I ran to the front door and answered it. Standing there was AJ and crew, Alex, Travis, Chris, and all. They were with two guys I didn't know, one with blonde and black hair, and one with... rainbow hair.

"Wow," the black and blonde haired guy said, staring at me.

"What did we do so right?" the other asked Alex.

"Very funny. I'm absolutely dying from your inescapable humor," I said, rolling my eyes and hugging Life Partner a.k.a. AJ. We had gotten closer in the past week. He was probably my best friend.

"Hey Harley!" he said, squeezing the life out of me. "I missed you!"

"We've only been apart for about three hours, love," I said, patting his back. "You gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Mmm hmm," he said turning. "That's Shannon," he said, pointing to the black and blonde haired kid. "And that's Jeff," he said pointing to the rainbow haired one. "They go to Cooley."

"Ah," I said. "It's nice to meet you." I ushered them in and led them to my living room. I told them all to sit on the couch and passed them the remote.

I went back upstairs to my room and searched through my closet, finally finding my purple and black plaid "rebellious" school girl skirt. I put on my purple and black stripped socks and matching fingerless gloves, and a pyramid studded belt with matching wristbands.

I had just pulled them on when I walked out of my closet and saw Alex lying on my bed.

"Whoa!" I yelled when I saw him. He turned his head and grinned at me.

"What's wrong, Harleen?"

"What are you doing in here?" I shrieked. "And why are you calling me Harleen?"

"I came in here to see my favorite little girl," he said, standing up. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I felt myself flinch under his hands and he pulled them off immediately.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Bad habit," I said. I avoided his eyes. He put his hands there again, and I tried to control myself.

"You know," he said, trying unsuccessfully to toss his shaggy black hair out of his eyes. Very cute."I missed you a lot while you were gone."

"I missed you too," I said finally looking up at him. He'd really changed from the annoying little boy I'd known when we were younger. There was something about him that drew me to him, like we'd never been separated. He sat on my bed and patted the area next to him. I sat down and he pushed me on my back, falling right after me. We lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling.

"Did you ever get your bike?" I asked, trying to break the awkward tension. He nodded silently. I shot up instantly.

"Really? That's great! You'll have to let me see it sometime."

"How about tomorrow? You can come over," he said still staring at the ceiling. He turned to face me. "I mean, if you want."

I thought about it, knowing I would say yes. "Do you still live over on Lindale Drive?" I said, walking and sitting on my dresser.

"Yes," he said, grinning.

"And is that old tree house still up way back in the woods...away from everyone?"

"Yes," he said, standing. He walked over to where I was and wrapped his arms around my waist. I inhaled his scent as he pushed his head down to my neck.

"Wait," I said, coming to my senses."Wait stop. No. Let's just stop," I said, hopping off the dresser. I had perfect timing too, because at that same time, AJ came in.

"Hey, what's up with you two? You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's do it," I said. I followed AJ out the door with Alex right behind me. He pulled my ass up to him and I pushed him off before anyone could see. We all ran outside and I turned to lock up.

We climbed into the bed of Chris's shitty truck (the most wonderful truck I'd ever rode in) and started off towards the concert. Travis stayed in the cab with Chris, and I was sandwiched between Alex and AJ. It was pretty cool through. The truck was old and all, but it reminded me of Nebraska, driving along the country roads.

"Where are they having it?" I asked AJ, who was sitting next to me.

"Grand Rapids," he said casually.

"Grand Rapids?" I asked, turning my head to him. "We're going all the way across the state?"

"Yeah," Shannon said, grinning. "Why? Got a curfew?"

"Did you see anyone in my house?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then I don't have a curfew."

We drove on for a half hour in an awkward silence. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"You guys are boring the shit out of me," I said, resting my head on my hands.

Jeff laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"Have a huge fucking orgy," I said grinning.

"Maybe later," Alex said. "Let's play a game first."

"In a truck?" AJ asked.

"Yeah shit dick," he said. "We can play Truth or Fucking Dare. Who's gonna go first?"

"Oh me," Jeff said.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said confidently.

"Pussy," Chris called from the drivers seat. I laughed, glancing up at him through the rearview mirror. He smirked at me.

"Okay. Have you ever worn lingerie?" Alex asked, grinning.

"Damnit, I said not to ever bring that up!" Jeff yelled.

"What?" AJ asked, half laughing.

"It was once," Jeff explained while the rest of us laughed. "I was just trying it out."

"Yeah, and it was my mom's!" Chris yelled from the driver's seat. We laughed again.

"Oh fun," I said, smiling awkwardly at Jeff.

"Okay. My turn," he said."Hey Christian!"

"Yo!" Christian yelled back at him.

"Truth or Dare?"

Christian put a bottle up to his lips and took a long drink. "Truth."

"If you were a chick instead of a dude, would you fuck yourself?"

"I'd have big ass titties and a huge fucking ass," he said. "So, yes. I would fuck myself. "We laughed.

"Yeah. Then you wouldn't look so fucking skinny," I said laughing. He just shrugged.

"That's fair. AJ, truth or dare?"

"Dare," AJ said.

"Okay, I dare you to sit on Jeff's lap until your next turn."

"Fuck," AJ said. I laughed as he could climb onto Jeff's lap.

"Okay, Little Miss Harley," he said looking down at me.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked looking up at him innocently.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said. It was easy for me to sit on one of their laps or something. I wasn't, however, going to pull all my skeletons out of my closet this early in our friendship.

"Okay, I dare you to take off three items of clothing and leave them off until we get to the concert. Pairs only count as one, and it can't be shoes, belts, or socks."

I looked at him for a second. "Wow. You really thought this one up, huh Allen?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. I slowly started taking off my arm warmers and put them on the chair next to me. Then I unbuckled and took off my two spiked wrist bands.

"You still got one more," Christian said, grinning. I shot him a dirty look and put my hands behind me. I lifted up the back of my skirt and hooked my thumbs into my panties. I slowly started pulling them down, making sure to keep everything covered as I did.

When they were finally off I put them with the rest of my stuff. The guys whooped and hollered. I rolled my eyes.

"This game just got a whole lot more fun," Alex said, grinning down at me.

I found myself staring at him for a second, getting lost in him. I shook my head slightly and blinked, trying to make myself come back to earth. I saw Shannon pull something out from underneath his seat. It was a huge 3-Liter bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Okay," Alex said. "From now on, if you choose truth you have to do a shot. If you pick dare, you don't."

Everyone else seemed okay with the idea, so I didn't say anything. I had drank before, so it was no big deal. We started playing again and everyone took at least two shots, except for the two in the front seat.

After about 3 rounds, we were gone. Now we were taking shots whether we picked truth or dare. It was my turn again.

"Harley," Christian slurred.

"Yeah," I said. My voice was kinda muffled. Alex had his arm wrapped around me, pulling me up to his chest. He smelled like a bar, full of alcohol and smoke, and I loved it. He was so different than the guys back in Miami. They all dressed like preps or wannabe gangstas, which is just a more hip-hop version of metrosexual.

"Since you and Alex are getting so close, how about you make out with him?"

I smiled and looked up at Alex. He just grinned at me from underneath his bangs and hat, leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. We made out, tongue and all, for a good minute while the other guys whooped and hollered.

Finally we pulled up to the concert and jammed the night away.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the concert everyone went back to their own houses. It was pitch black on the way back. When they pulled up to my house, I hopped out, but not before saying bye to everyone.

I went in the house and took off all my clothes, when I remembered my panties. I had completely forgotten them. I sighed and whipped out my cell phone and called Jeff.

"Yo babe?" he asked.

"Hey, is my stuff still in the car?" I asked.

"What stuff?" he asked stupidly.

"The stuff I had to take off for the game, ass," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Nope. Just your panties," he said ever-so casually.

"Shit," I sighed into the phone.

"Don't worry. We'll give 'em to Alex. He'll bring them to you."

"No, Jeff don't-" but I couldn't finish. He had hung up. I put on an oversized t-shirt and went to watch TV until Alex came.

A good twenty minutes later he knocked on the door. I opened it and let him in.

"Okay, give 'em up," I said holding out my hand.

"That's not a very nice way to ask for things," he said crossing his arms.

"Alex, come on. Stop playing around."

"Who's playing?" he asked. He looked over at the TV and smiled.

"Dazed and Confused," he said, smiling down at me. I nodded.

"Yes. Dazed and Confused. Now give me my stuff."

He ignored me and waltzed over to the couch, flinging himself on it.

"Alex," I said angrily. "Will you stop messing around and give me my underwear?"

"Only if you watch the movie with me," he said seriously.

"Alex," I groaned. He just looked at me, a blank stare on his face.

"Fine," I said. He sat up and I sat down next to him on the couch, turning up the TV. It was the part where Mitch is getting paddled at his game.

By the time the kids are playing mailbox baseball, we were laughing so hard we had tears running out of our eyes. When we finally calmed ourselves down, Alex turned to me.

"Do you smoke weed?" he asked. I grinned and stood up, running to my room. I came back with a black tin box with a picture of mushrooms on the front. I opened it up and pulled out my rolling paper and stash.

An hour later we had smoked half the bag, and were lying on the couch, me on top of him.

"I didn't think you'd be the type," he said, playing with my hair.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," I said smiling. He grinned again and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sadly.

"I gotta piss," he said grinning. I sighed and followed him upstairs. He went into the bathroom and I went into my room and changed. When he came back to my room, I was laying on the bed in my panties and a t-shirt that said "Spank Me (It's my Birthday)".

Alex smiled and walked over to me. He didn't even say anything. He just picked me up by my arms and kissed me, hard and deep. He sat on the bed and I straddled him as he kissed down my neck. He came back up to my lips and licked them, begging me for entrance. I parted them and let him in.

His cell phone started to ring. He picked it up and turned it off, then went back to me. We made out for a good hour or so, getting heated and deep in the moment. When we finally tired ourselves out, we fell asleep right there on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I must be crazy, I mean absolutely crazy to think that my best friend in the whole entire world would actually fall for me."_

I woke up the next day in my bed. I turned over and saw Alex laying behind me. I grabbed his arm and snuggled up closer to him. I felt him tighten his grip around me.

"You awake?" I whispered.

"Half way," he said. We laid there for another half hour. Then I started getting restless. I stood up and went downstairs to find some breakfast.

I made a bagel and poured myself some orange juice. Alex came down a minute later, completely shirtless. I grinned and stared at his body while he rubbed his eyes. He wasn't perfect, I mean, those six pack abs were starting to get covered by cheese pizzas and cupcakes, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

"You hungry?" I asked. He shook his head and grabbed my orange juice, chugging it back in one gulp. He gave me back the empty glass.

"Is this a token of your affection?" I asked, grinning. He smiled and nodded. I poured myself another glass and he sat down at the island.

"Shit yeah!" I said excited. "Let me go get dressed first."

I ran back upstairs to change again. I hopped in my shower and stayed for about ten minutes before the shower curtain pulled back. I screamed and then saw Alex grinning back at me. He climbed in behind me.

"Aren't you going to take off your pants?" I asked, staring at him. He shook his head.

"I haven't washed them in a few months." I sighed and he took my amber smelling body wash and squirted it all over himself. He rubbed it in and I shook my head. I hopped out of the shower to get dressed while he finished playing in my bathroom.

I put on a pair of denim shorts, black DVS shoes, and a purple t-shirt. Alex walked out a minute later, soaking wet, and grabbed his t-shirt.

"You ready?" I asked, grinning. He shook his head hard, getting me wet.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked out and I followed him down the road. We walked for a minute until I got 'tired'.

"Alex, can I ride on your back?" I asked.

He frowned. "The guy is supposed to ride his Harley, not the other way around." I playfully slapped him on the arm and he smiled. He turned his back towards me and I climbed on. He hooked his arms under my legs and we kept going.

"Alex, where are we going? Lindale is the other way."

"We're going to pick up Sabin," he said.

"Sabin?"

"You know, Chris."

"Oh," I said. Chris still made me a little nervous (not that I was going to tell Alex that). I'm not sure why. I guess I was just shy.

We walked down a few blocks to Stonewood Lane. We walked up to a house that looked a little shabby and rundown, but comforting and homey. I hopped off Alex's back and he opened the backdoor.

"His parents work their asses off. They aren't ever home, and he doesn't lock the doors," he explained. I shrugged my shoulders as we walked up the stairs. We came to a closed door. Alex put his ear up to it and grinned.

"Listen," he said. I put my ear next to the door and hear the sounds of sex coming from it. My eyes got wide and I knew I was blushing.

"Maybe we should come back," I said. Alex shook his head and opened the door. Chris was at his computer, typing something out. We looked at the TV across from the room and saw a porno playing.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked laughing. Chris turned around and frowned.

"I'm writing the paper for Martin's class," he said, laughing now. "What are you doing?"

"We came to get you," Alex said. Chris looked at me, and that nervous feeling washed over me again.

"Hey Harley," he said, slightly quieter. I smiled and turned back to him.

Alex flung himself on the couch in Chris's bedroom.

"Which one is this?" Alex asked, turning up the TV.

"Naughty Secretaries 4," Chris said, turning back to the computer. He started typing again, prompting Alex to sit up.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Come on," he said, grabbing his arm.

"Alex, stop," Chris said. "I have to finish this."

"No, you have to come to my house," he said. "We have to show Harley my bike."

Chris looked over at me. I smiled weakly and waved slightly.

"Okay," he said, still looking at me. "Let's go."

We went back outside and walked to the inner city. We caught a bus to the other side of town. We pulled up to my old neighborhood and I felt a feeling of comfort settle over me. This was where I grew up; where Alex and I spent every moment of our lives together here.

We got off the bus and walked down the road to Alex's house. As soon as we walked in, the boys stood in the kitchen door and held me back.

"Hey boys," a soft female voice said. I recognized it as Clara, Alex's moms. I knew it was her because she had the thickest southern accent I'd ever heard. You see, Alex spent the first three years of his life in Alabama with the rest of his family before they moved up north with his dad. That's why he talked so funny. "How are you doing?"

"Hey mom," Alex said. "I brought Harley home."

"Oh hell Alex!" she said. "Not another bike! You already have a bike, and the one you're working on. We can't keep spending money on parts and stuff, and you know that. I mean for goodness sake-"

"No, mom. Not a Harley. Just Harley." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. Clara's face lit up and she turned off the stove.

"Harley!" she yelled. "Come here! Give me a hug!" She pulled me into her arms and squeezed me for all she was worth. I was a little sore when she let go.

"Hey Clara! I missed you too!"

"Oh my Good Lord! It's been so long since I last saw you!" she said. "Look at you! You're so beautiful, and you filled out so nicely!"

"No she didn't," Alex said, frowning. I turned and punched him in the arm.

"Oh hush Alex. Chris, you have to watch the home videos of these two together," she said, still grinning. "You see I had to put them away when she moved because Alex was so depressed."

"Mom!" Alex said, frowning.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm. Alex shook his head and took my hand.

"I'm taking Harley to see my bike," he yelled. He smiled down at me and took me outside. He went over to the side of the house and into the shed. He walked over to the locked closet and opened it up. Sitting there was the most beautiful Harley I'd ever seen. It was midnight black with cranberry red streaks running down it.

"Wow," I said, staring at it. He sat down and motioned me over.

"Get on," he said.

I was reluctant. "I don't know. Don't you have helmets, or-"

"Just get on!" he said. I jumped and sat down behind him. He kicked the stand and started it up. I wrapped my arms around him as we took off. He drove me down the road and down to the lake.

We passed by Lake Saint Clair, the setting sun glistening off the crystal clear water. People were having picnics in the park, lounging and eating, to full to even move in the late afternoon sun. Trees flashed by us, their gold, scarlet, and green leaves swirling together like a beautiful painting.

When we got back to his house, Chris and Clara were sitting in front of the TV watching home videos, eating a bowl of collard greens. Clara's mother was bought up in the south, and that culture stuck with her. That's why I loved being there. She could cook almost as good as my granny.

Alex and I sat next to them. On the TV, Alex and I were hanging out at the creek. He was trying to catch a fish and I was picking flowers along the creek.

I had a handful of white daisies, my favorite flowers, when he finally caught it. He pushed it in my face, causing me to drop my flowers. I pushed the fish out of my way and it fell back into the water, following my flowers downstream. We got into a yelling match, ending with him pulling me into the water.

We fought for all of ten seconds before we were sitting together making mud castles and pies on the bank. We all laughed as the memories flooded back.

"I remember that," Alex said shaking his head.

"Yeah," I said. "We were sick for like, a week after that. We missed our skate day at school."

"Oh yeah," he said. He laced his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "You were so mad at me for that."

I smiled again, but this time because he was holding me. I heard Smoke a Little Smoke playing and knew AJ was calling me. I whipped out my phone, and sure enough, it was him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Harley," he said. "Where are you? I called the house but no one answered."

"Oh, sorry," I said. "I'm at Alex's."

"Who's that?" Alex asked, looking at me suspiciously. I motioned one second to him and listened.

"Really? So he didn't go home last night?"

"No," I said a little meekly. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come over," he said. "I got a new camera."

"Sure," I said. "We're on our way."

"Who is that?" Alex asked, angrily this time.

"Okay," he said. "We'll be in the basement."

"Okay, bye."

"Who the fuck was that?" Alex asked, glaring at me.

"Allen Jones," I said. "He wants us to come over."

"Why?" Chris asked from the floor. "He got a new camera?"

I frowned. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Does this every few months or so," he said.

"Yeah," Alex said. He had calmed down now. "He usually has some shitty as hundred dollar camera with no kind of quality. I'll bring mine"

We laughed and stood up. After goodbyes (I almost blacked out from lack of oxygen) we left for AJ's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_All I really want is you. Well, you and cheesecake, but mostly you._

When we got to AJ's house, I finally got to meet his mother.

"Hello," she said when I we walked through the door.

"Hi," I said, smiling, making sure to show my red and black braces. "I'm Harleen."

"Oh! You must be the Harley the boys are always talking about!" she said. "I'm so relieved! Maybe a girl will calm them down some!" She gave me a hug (people in Detroit are much more friendly than I remembered) and told me to call her April. Alex pulled her off me and then he, Chris and I went down to the basement.

The basement was dingy and dark, damp and cramped. There was a single long couch with a TV sitting in front of it. Jeff and Shannon were battling it out playing Tetris. The others were on the couch or floor, doing nothing.

"Harley!" AJ said. He jumped up and ran over to me, giving me a hug.

"Sweetheart!" I hugged him back and we all walked over to the couch. I sat between Chris and Christian while Alex sat on the other side of Jeff in front of me. AJ sat on the edge of the couch, next to Chris.

"So did you fuck him?" AJ asked.

"What?" I turned my head and saw myself facing a camera lens. It actually looked pretty professional. Like the ones they use on Springer or Oprah.

"So, you actually spent more than fifteen bucks on a camera AJ?" Chris asked, looking straight ahead. AJ rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Did you fuck him?" AJ asked again.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"One that needs an answer," AJ said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"AJ, I am not about to sit here and discuss my sex life-"

"Or lack thereof," Alex interrupted.

"-on camera with you." He shook his head and turned his camera on someone else.

I reached behind me and pulled a book out of my backpack. It was Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. I flipped to my page and started reading. When I was about a good twenty minutes into the book, I heard Chris talking to me.

"You read?" he asked, looking at me strangely. I mimicked his look. "I mean actual books?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Sorry, it's just... the girls I know only read Seventeen or required reading for school, if that."

"I like Seventeen," I said, grinning."This is actually the third time I've read this book."

His face fell into the definition of shock. "Third time?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's just like watching TV. Full of drug use and promiscuous sex."

He laughed. "Smart and funny. Alex sure knows how to pick them." He smiled at me, making butterflies fill my stomach.

"Thanks," I said quietly, looking up at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Christian interrupted. He took my book and started flipping through it. "What's this?"

"Brave New World," I said. "Now give it back."

"No," he said. "Stop studying and watch the game."

"I'm not studying Christian. I _want_ to read."

"Why?" he asked, looking at me like I'd just escaped from the loony bin.

"Because it's fun." I reached over to grab it, but he pulled it out of my reach and put it under the cushion on the couch. I leaned back and folded my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong Harley?" AJ asked, turning the camera back to my face. I looked up at him.

"Christian stole my book," I said glaring over at him. "Him and his...t...hat."

The guys and I started laughing. Jeff and Shannon had to pause the game.

"His hat?" AJ asked me, smiling up at me.

"Yes," I said, trying to look mad. "For lack of a better item."

We hung out for the rest of the night. Then it was time for everyone to get home and study or sleep or whatever.

"I'll see you guys later," I said. "I've got to get home for my beauty sleep."

"Bye Harley!" they said. They bombarded me with hugs. Well, everyone but Christian, who threw my book at my head and (thankfully) missed. Chris picked it up and handed it to me.

"We'll have to get together sometime and talk about this," he said, looking at me with his sweet, blue eyes. He sent chills down my body that made me feel cold and warm, safe and scared. "Maybe we could drag Alex to see the movie."

"Yeah, definitely," I said timidly. I waved bye again and me and Alex left, walking back to my house.

We were on the road back to my place when a conversation from a previous lunch came up.

"Alex? What did you go to jail for?"

He stopped walking and looked down at me. He frowned slightly and started walking again.

"Nothing," he said, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I didn't get locked up."

"Then why did he say you were a juvenile delinquent?"

"Who said that?" he snapped.

"I don't know," I said quickly. "Some guys from school."

He was silent. The air blew past us, pushing my hair out of my face. "I got in a fight," he said.

"With who?"

He was silent. "My dad," he said finally.

I didn't know what to say. I never even knew Alex had a dad. It was just never bought up. The most I knew about Alex's father was that he gave him his middle name.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice was so silent and cracked, it shocked me.

"He came back, all of a sudden wanting to be a part of our lives. He was drunk and attacked my mom when she told him to leave. I kicked his ass."

"I'm so sorry," I said. I stopped and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight. We stood like that for a minute, letting the wind blow around us and the soft sounds of the night fill our ears, only the moonlight to illuminate us and our surroundings.

"Harley," he asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Are you my girlfriend?"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah. I am."

"Good, because I still love you."

I pulled away sharply. "You _still_ love me?" I asked. "When did you love me?"

"When we were little," he said. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm pretty sure I loved you, even if we always fought."

"I still love you too," I said. Honestly, I never even realized I loved him until now. Back in Miami, I had one boyfriend who really dicked me over, so I had sworn off relationships. But now that I'm with Alex, I can honestly say that things will get better. I needed him, more than anything else in the world. He _was_ more world now, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Maybe, just maybe, things will change.

**A/N: Things are moving kinda fast right now. If it's too fast, let me know. But I'm so excited about what happens next. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_And in the end, I guess I never really was enough._

Days turned into months, and Alex and I were inseparable. The same goes for me and Chris.

Chris was a great friend, and probably my best one in the whole crew (followed by AJ and Travis, who were like brothers). He and I were into the same things: books, music (like jazz. Who would have guessed?), sense of humor (sarcasm: the body's natural defense against stupid), all sorts of stuff. He understood me, on an intellectual level.

Alex was caring...to a certain extent. He took care of me like any boyfriend would, but he was a lot more reclusive than I remembered. He didn't like to talk as much as he liked to play. He joked around a lot, and it pissed me off to no end.

The shit hit the fan after we had been dating for eleven and a half months.

"Hey baby," I said. We were in the hall at school, walking with the rest of the crew. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. We walked down the hall to lunch. As usual, we put our stuff down, got out lunch, and sat at our table. I put my food in the middle and the boys fought over the applesauce.

"I'll be back," I said, standing.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked.

"I gotta pee," I said. I walked around the corner to the little bathroom area. I walked in and took care of business, then walked out and ran into Brendon Farson, captain of the football team.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to scoot passed him. He smirked and grabbed my arm, pulling me around.

He pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it, impressed.

"How did _you_ afford a BlackBerry?"

"That's none of _your_ damn business," I said. "Now give it back." I reached up and swiped at it, but he pulled it out of my reach.

"No. I've wanted one of these for awhile, now, but two hundred dollars is just _way_ too much for me to spend."

"Give me the phone asshole," I said, putting my hands on my hips. Someone walked around the corner. It was Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, coming over to me.

"He stole my phone!" I yelled.

"Damn right," Brendon said. "What the hell are you going to do about it?"

Alex looked from him to me and frowned. "Hey Brendon, check this out." He reached up and punched him square in the nose. Brendon dropped my phone and Alex picked it up, handing it to me. The bell rang and we went to class.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex and I were at my house, laying on the bed, making out.

"Thank you again for saving me," I said. He was laying on top of me, kissing down my neck.

"Of course baby," he whispered, sliding his fingers down my cheek. "You know I'd do anything for you." He put his hands under my shirt and wrapped them around my waist.

I bought my hand up to his hair and ran it down to the back of his head. He brought his hands up to my bra and started to unhook it.

"Alex, no," I said. He didn't stop. He just kept going.

"Alex, don't," I said. He pulled my bra off and threw it to the floor. He bought his lips up to mine, silencing me. I pushed him off me by his chest.

"No Alex!" I said.

"Why not Harley?" he asked, angrily. "We've been dating for almost a year. I've fucked girls way sooner than that."

"Well I'm sorry I can't be like all those stupid little sluts you're so accustomed to!" I yelled.

"You're a tease!" he said, gritting his teeth. "You'll do all kinds of shit in school, but as soon as we're alone you want to pull this innocent, Daddy's girl, I-wanna-wait bull shit."

"That's why I like being with Chris!" I said angrily. "He'd understand." As soon as I said it I regretted it.

"No wonder you won't fuck me," he said. "You're too busy fucking my best friend." He grabbed his jacket off the floor and started to walk out, but I stood and grabbed his arm.

"No! Alex, I'm not!"

"You're so full of shit! If you're not fucking him then why won't you fuck me? I love you Harley, why can't you see that? I want to be close to you but you won't let me? Is it because of Chris?"

"No," I said, on the verge of tears. "I-I'm not ready," I stuttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Really? That lame ass excuse? Look, if you don't want to be with me, then I'll leave."

"No!" I yelled, grabbing him again before he could leave. "Okay. I'll do it."

He smiled down at me and grabbed my shoulders. His kiss wasn't as soft as it had been earlier. It was rough... needy. He pushed me to the bed and positioned himself over me. His hands went up my shirt and he groped me, pulling hard, and... damn it was so rough. Not good rough; it _hurt_. The worst pain came and he pushed in and out while tears slid down my face. I don't think he noticed. I don't think he cared. He came and laid next to me, pushing his hair out of his face. Seconds later he was up....

And he was gone. No good bye kiss. No 'I'll see you tomorrow, honey.' He just left. I sat in the bed, my eyes burning with the tears he'd left me in. I listened, thinking I heard him down stairs. No. He was gone. The tears free fell as I gripped my teddy bear, sobbing into its face. I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I wiped my eyes and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked angrily.

"Harley? Sweetie, its daddy."

"Oh, hey dad," I sniffed. "What's up? How's the custody battle going?"

I heard him take a deep breath. "I lost."

"Very funny," I said.

"I'm not joking Harley. You have to go live with your mother. You're leaving Saturday."

I was shocked silent. "R-really?"

"Yes," he said. I heard his voice cracking. He was starting to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," I whispered. I hung up the phone and stared ahead. The tears had stopped falling. I looked at my wall, at my dresser, around my room. I'd been known as a "goth", but that was just the way I dressed. My room was more suited to my personality. The light pink walls that had been painted when I was born seemed to close in. My bookshelf, filled with classics from Jane Austen to John Steinbeck, along with boxes and trinkets collected from around the country. My dresser, when my phone sat, waiting for something. Anything.

I stood and ran to the shower, tears stinging my eyes as I turned the hot water on. It scaled my skin, but nothing could take the pain Alex had left away. I needed to talk to someone. I had to get all of this out. I had to tell someone I was leaving.

_Chris_.

"Hello?" he answered. "Harley? You there?"

"I need to talk to you," I said. My voice scared me. It was barely above a whisper.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"Can you meet me here?" I whispered again.

"Are you at home?" I nodded. "Hello? Harley?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering he couldn't see me.

"I'm on my way."


End file.
